


The Clashing Of Dimensions

by toots30



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game), Sword Art Online, Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mega-Crossover, Multi, Multi-Villains, Not gonna be super shippy i swear, Other, Weird Multiverse Of Characters, light shipping, ok back to real tags, somepeoplemightnotappearrightawaYI'MSORRYDON'THITME, unless it just comes to that lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toots30/pseuds/toots30
Summary: -- Quick note, some dimensions may not leak into others until like, chapter 10, quick example, Rick and Morty. please don't kill me over it- aaA --When the Galaxy's Greatest Baddies come together with their genius and spite, they start leaking dimensions into each other to reak havoc apon the multiverse, and only the inhabitants can save the multiverse from these villains.But who are the real villains? Will the infighting be too much? All and more, only on Disney.nah jk disney would kick my ass into the street if i did anything remotely like this on their channel lmaoenjoy the fanfiction, friends! :'D





	1. Something something, introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> >i might hate my life<  
> anyways  
> aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> ok i don't know what to say other than  
> i'm really bad at writing ships   
> and i might be sorry this exists  
> not really  
> at all  
> ok bye now

Mario yelled in pain as he landed on.. concrete? What in the name of the princess happened?, He thought. The last thing he remembered was falling through a portal in Bowser's castle, when suddenly-- A giant lizard-turtle thing landed on top of him face first from the sky. They both screamed in unison, and Mario scrambled away, quickly turning to look at Bowser, the odd turtle-villain. "Mario!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" The koopa king roared. Mario scrambled to his feet, sputtering out an "I-I didn't do that!" Bowser got up, scanning the surroundings. It was the road of a place in the middle of a redwood forest, with signs hammered into the tall red trees encouraging people to go further in to a place titled 'The Mystery Shack'. The Koopa's fiery-amber eyes shone brightly in the shaded trees as he turned to look back at the Plumber & Co. Mario dusted himself off, awkwardly adjusting one of the buttons on his overalls, but then quickly turned to see what the oversized turtle-beast was looking at. He saw the two people, and it reminded him of Pauline. Mario stopped being awkward and walked over to the lady on the ground, extending his hand in offer of help up. "I'm Mario," He said, giving a gentle smile. Bowser scoffed at Mario's kindness, saying, "Oh please, she can help herself up!”  
The girl squinted at the short brunette, then her eyes suddenly widened as she hopped up, throwing out her hands to reach for her sword quickly as it flew from it’s cover to Mario’s neck in a matter of seconds out of caution. Mario yelped like a kid, jumping back before tripping on his own giant feet and falling over. "aheM--!" Bowser stepped forward, and picked Mario up by the arm as though to steal him away from the seemingly violent girl. He set the Italian down on his feet, saying, "What's your problem?" Mario's face was red with embarrassment of just being manhandled by his enemy, but said nothing.

The other, male teenager jumped back, swords still out, standing next to the lady, "Who the hell are you and where did you come from!?" she stuttered, clearing her voice and staring dead at Mario, the guy looking at Bowser, ready to go godspeed and take him down- but neither of them had health bars or a green cursor over them. "Asuna, hold on... These aren’t players, nor are they bosses." He told her as he cautiously put both put his swords away. "Players?" The two said in unison. "W-wait, did you just fall from a portal like.. We did a few seconds ago?" The short, red-capped brunette with a mustache questioned, trying to be wary and not lose a life or two over the issue as he was trying to calm the adrenaline that had rushed through him. Bowser huffed, saying, "Tch, a boss? I'm sure if I was in a video game, I'd be a boss!" The beast directed his head up and blew fire into the air with a burp recklessly. He stopped, and smirked as though the king were impressive. The fairy-girl that accompanied the teenagers stood up, "I found a wormhole for admin powers." She said, pushing through them. She went towards Mario, staring at him for a minute, then looking at Bowser for a minute before turning back to the other two. "They are NOT from SAO. Nor are they bosses or players in this reality. If they we're quest bots, we'd get a quest. And when I scanned them, they didn't show up as an NPC either. They’re from another game, nothing like SAO!” She squeaked, landing onto the shoulder of the male teenager. Mario specifically picked up the part about being from another game, and proceeded to question his reality and the holes in it. "Uhm... Game!?" Mario looked astounded, and Bowser said clearly, "We aren't here to give you a little sidequest or something and we just haven't told you, but the plumber is from the Mushroom kingdom and I just so happen run the koopa kingdom." Bowser tapped his clawed foot impatiently against the asphalt of the road. "Who’re you, and where are you from?” He growled.”I’m Yui, and my mama is Asuna, and my papa is Kirito!” The tiny fairy-girl chirped, floating around Mario and Bowser curiously, "And we’re from Sword Art Online." Yui squeaked, turning to look at them. Kirito had his hands on the handles of his swords like Asuna, "And you? I don't think you understand where we come from, so let me explain. In SAO, thousands were trapped in a life or death game. If you die in the game, you die in real life.To be freed and get back to reality, you must fight monsters and get from floor one to floor one-hundred.. Once the game is cleared, all players will be able to log out and return to reality. There is no afterlife or second chance in SAO." Yui’s voice went dull for the last phrase, and she made a slightly sad face at that. She fluttered back to her ‘parents’.

The two weirdos gave Yui the most confused look of their lives. Mario was utterly confused and having a midlife crisis; while Bowser thought they were crazy, saying, "Uh, okay, but I don't know how you'd trap somebody in a game." Mario looked at the strangers, studying them. He knew he'd never seen them around, or even something related to them other than the fact that they appeared mostly human. "So..?" The shortie was at a loss for words. "Don't make me get into it, please.. But anyways," Yui turned to Kirito and Asuna, "Mama, Papa - Your HP seems low, so find shelter while I’ll scout to see if there are any high-level bosses around. I believe there is a shack of some kind over there." She pointed to the shack in the distance, but it was hard to notice through the thick amount of trees. Kirito and Asuna traded glances of worry, but then quickly set off to the shack. The two video game characters awkwardly followed, not wanting to be out in the dark for long like the other three. Mario's icey eyes glinted with worry. As they approached the shack, a short blonde opened the shack door, yelling “Welcome to the Mystery Shack!” He wore a yellow t-shirt with a white vest, white pants, stark black shoes, and to top it all off, a black eyepatch and a tiny top-hat with a yellow band around the base of it. His eyes were a bright yellow-gold, and were oddly dilated. 

A girl with a cute pink sweater with a shooting star and a pink headband to match raced outside to greet the newcomers, but paused right before she took a step out the door.  
Mario and Bowser traded nervous glances. Behind the two main humans ( and a fairy-girl sitting on the teenage boy’s shoulder ) in Mabel's view, there was a midget and a monster, but they were oddly both handsome-ish? The monster had a dragon-like face with two horns, and red hair in an odd, drafty-ish Mohawk. His body was lizard-like, but his back had a huge shell on it with spikes poking out all over the place. On the other hand, the midget was in overalls with a red shirt, brown shoes, white gloves, and a red cap to match. He had brown hair, and a darker mustache with burning blue eyes. Mabel recognized them from one of dipper's video-games immediately. She dashed outside, around the two humans and the fairy, to greet the video game characters instead, being oddly rude. “HI! I’m Mabel!” She stuck out her hand excitedly, buzzing with energy. "Ahm- Hello there! I'm Mario!" He stuck out his hand awkwardly, though putting on a goofy grin, silently praying that she wouldn't try to attack him like the last group. Bowser was startled by the bundle of childlike joy, and honestly disgusted-- though remotely glad to see something familiar to his own world. The king's squishable face scrunched up in disgust. Mabel shook his hand awkwardly fast, turning to the monster and putting out her hand, "Whats your guys' name? Again, I'm Mabel!" She seemed super fidgety, it looked like she was going to bust with laughter and speed. Inside the shack, Bill greeted the people, "Sorry about that, but anyways - Welcome to the Mystery Shack! I’m Bill. We have plenty of crazy things to show you if you'd take a look around. Make yourself at home while you’re here!" He tried to sound nice, but his annoyance with Mabel showed. Bowser awkwardly stuck out his giant hand, but used only his pointer finger to 'shake her hand' because his clawed hand was too big. "I'm Bowser.. Uh.." He squinted at the bright neon colors covering the girl, oddly reminded of Daisy and her inability to shut the hell up, and assumed that this child was probably the same. He looked at the person standing in the doorway, and back at Mario, who mouthed, "At least we weren't attacked or screamed at in terror."   
Kirito and Asuna, along with their ‘daughter’ wandered off, seeming to not really care about anything else except making sure this place was safe. "Follow me!" Mabel beamed with delight, "This is the Mystery Shack! We have TONS of cool things and gadgets I don't even know what they do! Don’ttouchanythingori’llkillyou-- but anyways!-- Where are you from?" Mabel asked, "I mean, those last people looked kinda weird, and you guys are even WEIRDER! I bet my brother would be all over you guys trying to figure out that you are." —Just as it seemed everything had settled, another outlandish, otherworldly figure came plummeting down from the sky, directly into a tree. Hitting several branches during his painful decent to forest floor. “Oof—OW,-A-ACK—,OW!—OOF!” The fray, twig/pine needle coated scientist laid several feet away from the bunch. “Ugh..” They let out a hoarse groan of pain. The midget turned midway through the doorway to whip around and look at the other thing falling from the sky, and dashed over without a second thought, yelling, "Are you okay?!" Bowser grunted in annoyance, and followed Mario out, trying not to break the doorway with his giant body in general.  
Mario hesitated to help the person wearing a paper bag on their head up, partly in fear of having a sword to his throat again. Bill cocked his head out the door, hovering over to scout the area when we came across another weird person, "OH COME ON! I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS! please stop falling FROMTHESKY!" Bill growled, throwing his hands up in the air, dropping to the ground, and leaving to go somewhere. "B-BUt Biiiiillll! You said you'd help mE! No breaking promises!" Mabel growled, Bill hovering over to her and looked at the weird people, "Are you guys okay?" Mabel and Bill said at the same time, concern of the weirdos heath came over Bill's voice, for once. “Uh—,” The inventor managed to sit themselves upright long enough to let his vision focus. “Ahm..—aaAAH!” They scrambled almost immediately to their feet. He held his trembling hands close to his chest, eyes darting confusedly around the foreign terrain.  
Mainly glaring at the huge, intimidating..Lizard thing? "Mama mia, don't panic! We uh-- Er, me and the monster also fell from the sky!" He tried to comfort the trembling scientist.  
"We aren't going to hurt you!" He said, lowering his voice slightly.  
"Yeah, besides, I've never even eaten a human before-- wait, did you call me a monster?" The offended, oversized turtle glared at the mustached-midget. The inventor, trying not to hyperventilate as much, snaked his gloves hands into his labcoat pockets. Unsure where to even begin. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.  
“I- Ah..Uhm..W-where am I?” Seemed to be the most reasonable question to ask at the time. Mabel and Bill looked at the inventor. Bill wanted to turn around and leave, "Gravity Falls!" Mabel beamed at the inventor, "Right at The Mystery Shack!" Flug, never having heard the name, merely nodded.  
“Mystery-shack?..” They cocked their head. Glancing around the forest briefly. "Trust me, me and Bowser have no idea what they're talking about either." The Italian stated, his voice a tad dull as he said that. Bowser gave a subtle nod as confirmation, slightly nervous as well. "Look inside, It's really weird." Bill really wanted to roast the poor weirdo, but he knew he'd get slapped by Mabel. "Follow MEEEEEEEE!" Mabel beamed once more, but stopping and looking off into the forest before waving her arms annoyingly and screaming, "DIPPER! STANLEY! WE HAVE PEOPLE HERE!" Over and over, louder each time until two figures, one taller than the shorter one, came into view. Both tired from whatever they were doing, probably monster hunting. Dipper's eyes widened when he saw two of the most iconic figures in gaming standing next to his sister. He ran over without hesitation, yelling something along the lines of, "OHMYGOSH-I'MAHUGEFANHOWDIDYOUGETHEREOHMYGOSH--"  
“Uhm. Y-yeah-sure okay?..” Flug managed to shuffle over to the front porch of said ‘Mystery shack.’ Turning soon as he reached them to gaze over at the short dude and the lizard. Bowser took an awkward step back, and Mario put out his hand once more, almost annoyed with the amount of handshakes. “Am I famous in this world?” The thought ran through his head. Bill pulled Mabel back, lifting her into the air so Dipper could run his favorite characters over. "WEEE! hAhaha!" Mabel laughed, Mabel hanging on to Bill as he zoomed around to keep her occupied while Dipper could rant about the game characters. "E-ehm,, one question at a time--if you have any--I mean, I'm sorry, I don't-- are we famous in this world or something?" Mario nervously asked the boy who was freaking out, shaking his hand a bit wildly. The kid let go, adjusting his blue and white cap.  
"Are you kidding me!?" Dipper almost yelled. "You guys are like, MEGA FAMOUS! I didn't know you were even real!" The ecstatic boy squeaked.  
"Y-you guys are like, video game characters! You were like, t-the first of your kind! Everyone knows who you are!" The kid kept ranting, and didn't seem to notice the money symbols in Bowser's eyes, and the pure concern in Mario's. Kirito and Asuna walked out of the shack, (How did they get there? They didn’t enter that way..), and Kirito took a swift glance of the area to confirm that there were no ‘monsters’, before his attention turned to the excited child who seemed to be fanboying over those two weirdos. "Ah gosh, I just realized, where did you even come from?!" The smiling kid asked the plumber. "Haha, funny story, we fell through a weird purple-ish portal in Bowser's castle while we were fighting for the princess! And then BOOM, we fell onto the grounds of the mystery shack road and followed, oh-- those people." He pointed to Kirito, Asuna, and Yuri.  
The kid fucking bounced over to the anime characters, squealing even harder. "OH MY GOSH ARE YOU KIRITO?!" He asked the black-haired teen, who had freakishly large, grey eyes and was wearing the odd outfit that he usually wore in SAO, along with Asuna and Yui. Flug stood idly near Mabel and Bill. Praying that he wasn’t from some super crazy famous video-game/series, and that he wouldn’t be noticed by the kid that was practically bouncing off the walls. Stanford promptly walked over to the characters he remembered from the 90's, and asked if they were real as he pulled out a maroon colored book and a pen, ready to scribble the answer down. "Uh, yes, if you can't tell already." Stan poked the Italian in the head with the pen just in case, and Mario squinted in annoyance. "Did you fall from the sky like those guys?" Dipper asked, seemingly studying Kirito and Asuna as though they were going to turn to floating pixels ( Like Yui had done once,) at any moment. "Yes, actually." Yui said, jumping out of Asuna's arms, She stood there for a moment, fingers on her temples. She then looked back up. "Just like the others. Characters, not players, Mommy, Daddy. This place is weird. And my admin powers are acting up. It's like it doesn't want me having them." Dipper chirped up. "Oh, it's because you aren't in any video games, Yui!" Dipper said, letting out a chuckle. "This is kind of the real world! You're alive!" Dipper said, grinning, knowing that, that was something that Yuri had always wanted but would usually never be able to have. 

Bowser huffed in anger, ready to blow. "Listen pal, we just fell from the goddamn sky and we want to go home. I've got a princess to marry!" He growled, and Mario turned, "In your dreams, goomba-breath!" He yelled, suddenly very defensive. "Oh really, you goomba-bashing plumber!" He bellowed in Mario's face, and then shot a fireball at the smol. He jumped out of the way, and it crashed into the asphalt, quickly burning out. Stanford yelled, "DON'T CATCH THE FOREST ON FIRE!" Mario darted around the king, quickly grabbing his giant tail and swinging him around. The momentum carried Bowser off the ground, and suddenly, Mario let go, sending Bowser flying into the trees.

"What!?" The group of four said in unison, turning to look at the distracting fight cut short. Mario's anger-filled gaze softened as he realized what he just did. Sudden concern overcrowded him, and he jumped over the bushes lining the clearing where the shack was, and going around a couple trees before finding the dizzy Koopa King on the ground in pain. He tried to help the fire-breather up, and suddenly--"MARIO!" The King's giant hands snaked entirely around his torso, and ripped him around to throw him into the same redwood tree that hadn't yet broken somehow. Mario let out a whimper of pain, "That's definitely gonna bruise!" He thought. For a split second, he wondered if that's how Bowser felt. Mario used the tree as support to dizzily get back up once more, when Bowser suddenly lashed forward, pinning his enemy against the tree without another thought. Mario looked up into Bowser's furious, rage-filled eyes, and he glared back down at the blue eyes that were filled with fear, yet.. The unmistakable mark of concern. https://sta.sh/0lqen7qz2pm  
Their eyes met, and they stared back at each other before relaxing a tad, and Bowser stopped giving the poor shortie a heart attack as he removed his hands from the Plumber, uncomfortably nervous as he realized how stupid he was acting, muttering a “Sorry..” underneath his breath. Mario blinked in confusion, trying to recall the last time he’d gotten an apology from the Koopa King. “We need to not fight like this if we wanna get home,” Mario started, and Bowser interrupted with, “No shit, Sherlock!” Mario continued after Bowser’s crude comment, saying “We need to make a truce. No attempting murder at each other until we get back to our world. Alright?” He set his hand on the king’s giant hand. “F-fine..” the low voice of the other said, and he tore his arm away from the touch of the brunette uncomfortably. Suddenly, Kirito and Asuna were both positioned into defensive positions behind the king without warning, as they had assumed the worst after the moments of silence passed by. “Woah, calm down—“ Bowser started, and Mario quickly yelled “We sorted it out! It’s fine!”  
Kirito and Asuna traded hesitant glances before letting up, sliding their swords back into their covers with a shing. The midget and the monster both let out relieved sighs in unison, then gave each other a glance that said ‘Are you copying me?’.  
The four trotted out of the forest, quickly getting back to the clearing with Stanford, Mable, Bill, Dipper, Yui, and the Mystery Shack. Stanford was scribbling into the maroon-colored journal like when he first started writing them. He was impressed by the feat of strength performed by Mario, a very small human on his own, able to throw around a massive turtle-dragon thing like a slightly heavy backpack. Bowser and Mario awkwardly made their way past the two fighters and their kid, who were striking up conversation with Stanford in an attempt to sort things out. Bowser stopped in front of dipper, who was standing there, unsure of what to do. "O-oh, hi! Do you guys need anything?" The nervous boy asked, looking up at the koopa King, then looking at the plumber who was roughly his height. "Yeah, so, we just fell from the sky and we kind of need to find out how to get back to our world. How do we do that?" Bowser said to the kid. Dipper nervously adjusted his hat, trying to quickly think of a solution. "I'm not sure, but Kirito and Asuna have it right. My great uncle ford knows a lot of stuff about portals and junk, but if you guys need to, you can stay with us until you can go back home!" Dipper offered, and before Mario could kindly reject because he didn't want to waste their space, Bowser said "That sounds good. Thanks, uh.. Dipper, was it?" "Y-yeah." Dipper wore a small, nerdy smile. Bowser, the king of Koopas, tormentor of the mushroom kingdom, repeated kidnapper of princess peach, just thanked him! And even called him by name! He hadn’t forgotten it! "So uh, about that place to stay!" Dipper was awkward once more. "Follow me, I'm sure I can sort something out!" He waved his hand as he walked over to the shack's door to call them over, and they quickly followed. They got to the house part of the shack, and went up the stairs to the attic where Dipper and Mabel slept. Dipper opened the door, seemingly on a mission for something. He twisted around at the door, quickly spotting the ladder to get to the upper-part of the attic that was used for storage. He tossed the boxes down recklessly, but they were mostly filled with books, so they landed upright, or at least closed. Once he was satisfied with the space, he dragged an old mattress he remembered was behind some of the boxes out of hiding, setting it down. "There, there's a space for the Koopa King now." Dipper huffed. Dipper continued to move the boxes under his bed, and around the house. There was one box with spare sheets and blankets, so he took advantage of the box and used a sheet and blanket to kindly make the Koopa's bed. Once he finished, he wandered out of the room to find a place for Mario to stay at. That left Bowser and Mario alone, but then--, Mabel walked in, followed by a hovering Bill. Mabel pulled him aside and into her room. They sat on her bed for a few seconds. Mabel's cheeks were burning with pink. A few awkward silent seconds. "Mabel? Are you--" Bill was pushed backwards onto the bed, feeling lips smashed against his own. Bill was stunned, Mabel thought everyone was cute, but had she ever done this with her crush? Probably, but only maybe once. Mabel lifted herself off of Bill, her face had gone completely red. Bill sat up, realizing how much he liked Mabel, he returned the kiss from Mabel. Mario and Bowser were just awkward bystanders, who were also in the shared attic bedroom. They weren't even sure if the two had noticed they were there, up in the hidden attic spot where the small space for the Koopa was.  
Mario mouthed to Bowser, "Should we tell them?"  
Bowser stupidly misread the mouth movements, reading "Should we make out?" "What?!" He mouthed back. Mario face palmed, and did the thing again, not realizing the Koopa had misread at all.  
"Uh,.. Sure.." He suspiciously squinted at Mario.  
Mario was about to call out to them, when suddenly-- Giant jaws pressed to his own lips, and he let out a soft squeak of surprise. He finally realized that Bowser had clearly mistaken what he said for.. Well, that. His face was red hot with a mixture embarrassment, confusion, and some more confused anger, but also sort of pride? Why did bowser just agree to that nonchalauntly? It honestly kind of scared the poor brunette half to death. Mario could feel own of Bowser's clawed hands work its way to his back, and quickly started to pull him forward a little more, and was met with little to no hesitation. He's your enemy, the one you've hated for all these years! The one you're going to continue to hate when you get back! STOP! He thought, but something about this just stopped him from, well, stopping himself at the moment. He actually enjoyed this?.. His heart nervously fluttered in his chest as he tried to recollect himself before it was far too late. He felt Bowser start to press up against him with every little awkward shift and movement, and felt his tongue try to wry itself in. That's when he decided he needed to stop to wrap his head around it. He pressed his hands against Bowser's flat chest, reluctantly pushing him away slowly. The Koopa didn't really look surprised, as though he knew this would happen. "I-I just need some time to think about this!.." He hurriedly whispered, and took his cap off to run his white, gloved hand through the soft, brown locks for a second as a nervous nack, and quickly put the cap back on. If Koopas could blush, now would be a good time to.  
Well, actually, before would have been a better time.  
But that didn't matter now.  
Bowser laid back and relaxed on the opposite side of the small space, Mario moving to the entrance edge, kicking back and pretending to be calm. Eventually, those other two stopped making out.  
Soon after, the door swung open with Dipper strolling inside, shutting the door behind him as he climbed up the ladder to the spot, Mabel and Bill conversing and then stopping dead in their tracks as Dipper started talking to other 'people' that the two hadn't seen go up there. They had gotten there long before they'd kissed. Had they listened? "So, apparently Kirito and the others have taken up most of the space, Mario, so, I know this is a lot to ask but can you stay up here with Bowser..? If not I can try to make something work, I-I just--" The kid stuttered, and Mario kindly interrupted, "No, it's fine, I don't want to waste your time anyways. I'm fine with being up here." The Plumber said, nervously adjusting his red cap. "Oh, uh, are you sure?.." Dipper squinted suspiciously, and Mario confirmed it. "Yes, I'm sure Dipper. I really don't want to take up all your time, you've kinda got enough on your plate already!"  
Dipper was honestly flattered that a famous gaming icon remembered his name once more- but tried not to let it on too much. "If you say so, then." Dipper smiled, and climbed down, letting out a "Feel free to explore!" Before exiting the room.  
Mario let out a relieved sigh, and just then-- "HI, MABEL HERE!--" and Mario let of a squeak of surprise as the girl kept yelling. "yOu dIdN't hApPeN tO hEaR tHaT sTuFf bEfOrE, rIgHt?" "What stuff?" Mario said, completely acting. He normally wasn't the type to wear his emotions on his shoulder, and now was definitely not one of those times. "Oh, nothing. haVE A NICE DAY!" The kid clambered down before Mario or Bowser had a chance to say anything.  
Mario decided they needed some kind of seperator, and got up, sliding down the ladder and hopping out before anybody had the chance to ask him what he was doing. He dashed outside, swiftly searching around the shack for tools. He found firewood and an old saw. "Good enough,"' He thought, and got to work. He sawed some of the firewood into planks, and when he was satisfied with the amount, he struggled to carry them back to the attic. Once he was there, he dumped them out onto the floor lazily. Mabel tried to stop him, and he responded with "I just need to find a few more things!" And left the room.  
"I need to find nails or something.. Yeah, nails and a hammer. I should ask Stanford." He slid back down the stairs, and out the door to see.. Nothing. They weren't out there anymore. He wandered into the shack store. Nothing. But then, the vending machine door popped open, with Stanford and Kirito popping out. "Ah, there you are!"  
Mario walked backwards with them at the same pace ( while struggling because his legs were tiny compared to theirs, ) and asked Stanford if there were any tools laying around. "Uh, actually, in my old workplace I believe so. Kirito, you can follow me back in if you please." The old man said, confidently walking back to the Vending Machine.  
Mario blinked in confusion, having never seen such a contraption. Stanly hit the buttons in orderly fashion, and the vending machine popped open once more, allowing entree. "Go on." There were dark stairs leading to a dark concrete clearing at the bottom. Mario hesitantly walked down the eerie steps, reaching the bottom as he heard the door slam shut. He had a bad feeling about this. There was an elevator with a symbol keypad he didn't recognize. Ford stepped over Mario, hitting the buttons on the keypad. The old elevator shuttered and creeked, and it suddenly opened. "After you," Ford offered, and Mario cautiously stepped into the contraption.  
Ford hit a button, and the elevator hummed, and the wire-framed door accordion-style shut, and the elevator trembled down to the designated floor. The pit in Mario's stomach continued to exist as the elevator ungracefully descended into the abyss. They finally reached the floor after what felt like an eternity of standing around, and this time, there was a big brown door with a doorknob and symbols on it. Ford opened it up, and it led into an odd workstation.  
The walls had chipped paint as though something had been hanging there for a long time, but had been removed. The rectangular room led up to the back, with a large machine hooked up to the walls and a metal helmet. "Welcome to a place of terror and wonder, aka my old lab!" The man stepped forward into the dimly lit lab. It was oddly serene, yet deafeningly silent. There were desks lined from the back walls to where the odd machine was. "That giant abomination of screens is a mind-scanner, capable of helping you keep your mind safe from my old arch nemesis, Bill Cypher." The old man spat out the name like something nasty, like soot or bile. "Y-you mean the one who was.. With Mabel?.." Mario hesitantly asked, and Ford scoffed. "Yeah. He's an all-knowing dream demon. He tried to murder me, take over the universe and destroy my family. He decided to be 'good', and he's playing nice with Mabel for now but I do not trust him." Stanford growled, and Mario noticed the state of the man. His seemingly shaven face was a tad ragged, and under his thick glasses were bagged eyes, riddled with age and stress; His hair was messy and unkempt.  
"You have good reasoning," Mario murmured from across the room. Ford snapped out of the dizzying memories, "Right, the., tools.." Ford hunched over, and pulled out an unlabeled box from underneath a desk near the machine. He set it onto the desk, on top of some ancient research papers that seemed to of not been touched in ages, as told by the dust that flew into the air on impact. He opened the box, muttering something before asking "What tools do you need, again?" "Just a hammer, and some nails.. Actually, a lot of nails." Mario said, being too short to see into the box.  
"Alright," The tall man rummaged in the box for a moment before pulling out a sledgehammer and three old looking boxes of nails. Nothing looked new, but it didn't look like it was about to break either. "T-that'll work. Thanks, ..Ford." He struggled for a second to remember the man's name, only recently picking it up. "No problem, Mario!" The old goof awkwardly put on a grin, and they went back to the elevator, up to the concrete clearing and up the stairs, and out of the creepy secret place. Mario had a moment of relief as he stepped out of the area, now in the mystery shack,, hearing the door shut with a thud. Kirito had decided not to come with. He must’ve had the same eerie feelings as me, but he followed his instinct and didn’t go in the second time.  
Mario thought, and said, “weLp, thanks Ford. I’m off to go fix something!” The Italian said, marching to the House part of the shack, through the living room, to the stairs, in the attic, and now back in the room with the wooden-plank covered floor. Mario climbed up the ladder, struggling with the tools before dropping them onto the mattress.  
He took some of the planks up, when Bowser finally interrupted—“Okay, Mario, what are you even doing?!” He demanded. He dropped more planks onto the upper spot, not being able to take them all up at once because he’s going up a ladder with really short arms that are difficult to hold things in when climbing, and leaned over, clearly not wanting Mabel to hear, whispering to the Koopa, “I was gonna build a kind of separator at this edge so that it’s kinda like another room, so we don’t get called pervs or something.” Mario sighed, and then-“Wait, let me do it! I’m a master architect, haven’t you seen my castles?” Bowser butted in, and Mario responded “Still, don’t you write the blueprints, and the Goombas build the blueprints into your castles?”  
“That doesn’t mean I’ve never built anything before, myself!” The Koopa King hissed, and came forward to help with the building, albeit against Mario’s will.  
Everybody had settled in, with the two video game characters in the attic with the twins, Kirito and Asuna with Yui in a guest bedroom ( wo super secret!!1! ), and the scientist with a bag on his head seemed to sleep in the secret underground lab, trying to study and fix the thirty-year-old papers that Stanford and his friend wrote.  
Mario let out a sigh of relief as he settled down. He was grateful that the pines would let them stay, but it was probably only because six out of seven of them were super famous, and the other one was ( probably ) smarter than Stanford, but actually seemed to want to help get them home, and seemed to have a lead into the cause. Mario briefly wished he was smart enough to help out as well.


	2. Utter confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to write romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help.

His mind wandered to what had happened while he had been alone with the beast known as Bowser. 

"Gosh, I really didn't.. expect that from.. him.," Mario's mind attempted to come up with reasons as to why he'd ever do that, but nothing popped into his mind. He looked down to see Bowser sleeping on the old mattress just a few feet away from him. He watched the slow rising and falling of the blanket, the way it was mesmerizing-- He snapped out of it, eyes wide as he tried to recollect himself once more. He started thinking about all the time's he'd beaten Bowser up, and all the times he'd just played causal sports with the freakishly large demon-turtle.  
He felt a pang of sympathy, but then quickly ignored the feeling. 

"This is Bowser, not some.. r-random dude," He thought, yet continued to stare restlessly. His gaze rested on the face of Bowser, which was for once peaceful and calm, rather than the normal annoyance or anger scribbled on his face. His red hair laid symmetrically between his horns, as he lightly rose and fell with every deep breath of sleep he took. Mario's face was a light shade of pink as he slowly swept himself out of the high-up bed to stand beside Bowser's mattress. He rested his hand on Bowser's chest. He let his chest rise and fall with his hand. Before he realized it, he lifted his hand off of Bowser's chest carefully, before snapping out of the haze and spooking himself with the thought, 

"H-He can't know.. he will eventually.. b-but I can't.." He tried to reason with himself, one side against another. Before he realized it, he was nervously pacing back and forth, muttering to himself recklessly. 

"But he already does, doesn't he. Why did he do that, why did he--" He turned back to look at Bowser's face as his eyelids slowly blinked open, and started to stare at him. 

"Mario, it's like, two in the morning, go to bed," The beast said softly, before turning over on his side to face the wall. Mario took a few cautious steps towards Bowser, before saying,  
"Earlier." Bowser turned slightly,  
"Huh?"  
"Earlier." He repeated. "Why did you think I said that?.. Because, I clearly didn't." He finished, before watching Bowser lean up, and turn to look at Mario.  
"What do you mean?" Bowser responded, looking Mario in the eyes. "I had said, 'Should we tell them?', and you misread me entirely." Bowser's eyes widened, thinking, "Fuck." Bowser nervously said, "Oh.. that's what you meant? H-haha, no wonder.."  
"But.. why did you just, agree to that, even..? It makes NO SENSE." Mario demanded, raising his voice a bit as he took another step towards Bowser. Bowser's eyes avoided Mario's, as he tried to look anywhere else as Mario approached closer. Mario was now only a few inches from Bowser. "Why? Are you, some kind of sadist or somethin'? Do you enjoy watching me try to figure out your games? What is it?!"  
"Hmm, well Mario, on the topic of games, why do you try so hard to defeat me all the time? Why can't you let me be happy? Why do you try to take everything, hmm?" Bowser leaned in slightly as Mario's expression turned from a mix of anger and determination to a bit unnerved. He took a step back, silent.  
"He can't know, think of something, ANYTHING," He thought, taking a few steps back as Bowser got up, taking steps toward Mario. "Ahem, uhm. Peach?" "No, that's not it. I know so, you don't actually care about her like that..," He responded smugly as Mario's face confirmed the accusation. "What is it, really?" Bowser said, as Mario finally backed into the opposite wall. Come on, come on, something.. "You must be doing it for somebody, but who?" Bowser contemplated as Mario's eyes darted around the room. "Ah.. uhm.." COME ON, THINK OF AN EX'S NAME OR SOMETHING, ANYTHING! HE CAN'T KNOW!  
"Tell me." He said, pressing a hand against the wall just above Mario's shoulder, virtually pinning him. His fiery eyes glared into Mario's cool blue eyes, the kind you could get lost in. Mario was at the brink of destruction. Fine. "you," He murmured softly, avoiding Bowser's eyes.  
".. What?" Bowser said quietly, looking Mario in the eyes. "You." He said, louder, firmer this time, enough to be almost a yell. Bowser's jaw was officially dropped. His eyes were as wide as they'd ever been. "YOU, AND YOUR FIRE-FILLED GAZE AND YOUR BEAUTIFUL RED HAIR, YOUR SMUG SMIRK-- YOU! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, directly into the face of the monster as though his jaws could drop in surprise further. Bowser's eyes met Mario's once more, staring into each other. The silence was more deafening than the yelling. "You’re lying.. right?.." Bowser finally said, quietly.  
His horrified gaze nodded slowly. Bowser stopped. Mario felt arms wrap around him, and pull him close as he stumbled forward. Bowser.. Was laughing at him?! "Wonderful.." He thought, just about ready to die. "Are you gonna kill me yet?" "Nope!" Bowser said, before pushing Mario away a little to look at him in the eyes. "Don't you get it?" Then, it snapped together for Mario. His eyes widened. O H .  
The grinning beast, for the first time in Mario's presence, was happier than he'd ever been.  
After a few moments of laughing joyfully, the silence cut in, before finally, Mario said, "S-so, what.. now?" He felt as though he'd just ruined the moment. "I'm .. not entirely sure." Bowser breathed. Mario slowly pushed Bowser away, regretfully. "Ah, well, we should probably, ahm, talk somewhere else if we're gonna be.. this, uhm, loud." Finished Mario nervously, clearing his throat at the end. Bowser blinked, a blank expression, then a short smile of understanding with a nod. How odd. Bowser seemed.. calm, in all of this. "I'm not going to let this go, for the record." He responded. "Ah, well, neither am I. We're going to talk about it, I need to, soon." He said firmly, giving Bowser a more confident look. "Alright, y' plummer." Said Bowser, pressing his hand into Mario's hat and scuffling it a bit, causing his hair to get a little messy and his hat to be facing way off. "Gah," Mario made an adorably annoyed face, and Bowser chuckled lightly. Bowser, instead of waiting for Mario to go, Bowser picked up Mario and awkwardly set him down on Mario's makeshift bed, as he let out a "you're welcome.," Quietly. He awkwardly thanked the beast as they awkwardly laid back down in separate beds in the same room, awkwardly. For lack of better words, this was weird, awkward, and flustering. The two quickly dozed off for the night, not knowing that a certainly specific floating, sharp-shaped triangle demon had been listening in.


End file.
